Playing Ghosts
by Lily's Sidekick
Summary: This is their thing. They leave their friends for an hour or two, to do something wild and spontaneous and sometimes just something different, because they want to spend time with each other. Just them, Rose and Scorpius.


**I love J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. But I don't own it, nor do I want to change anything in it. It's hers. I'm just playing around. But you all know that. I hope you enjoy my attempt at a NextGen one-shot...**

**/  
**

It's almost four o'clock in the morning. Some of them have ended up back at Al, Os and Norton's flat. A bigger group of friends started off here with butterbeer and Nettle wine last night sometime after dinner.

Ida and Fred are still in excellent spirits, laughing loudly and jumping around the flat. The others are more subdued; it's good to be sitting back down and to be talking quietly. Dancing and shouting over the music in order to be heard does get tiring. The quiet makes her sleepy too, however and Rose isn't quite ready for that yet. She wants to do something a little more exciting, something that will make her heart beat faster, before she goes back to her own place and to sleep.

„Do you want to get out of here?" Rose leans over and whispers in Scorpius' ear.

He's listening to Al telling a funny story about a drunken warlock at the Leaky Cauldron. He glances at Rose distractedly but then he takes notice of the intense look in her eyes and gives her an almost imperceptible nod.

Rose gets up. Ida stops tickling Fred and looks at her questioningly. She tells the small group that she's tired and Scorpius follows suit, gathering his wand and robes, saying he should probably head back home now, too. It _is_ getting late, after all.

But once they're out on the street and the door has fallen shut behind Rose, they look at each other, their lips pulling up into excited grins. This is their thing. They leave their friends for an hour or two to do something wild and spontaneous and sometimes just something different, because they want to spend time with each other.

"So… any ideas, Rose?"

Scorpius' voice disrupts the silence of Diagon Alley. He swings his arms back and forth in the slightly chilly morning air, before clapping them together and grinning at her. He drapes an arm around her shoulders.

"We could go for a fly?" Scorpius looks at her questioningly. "Or hey, do you want to go swimming?"

Rose stares into the distance and bites her lip. Suddenly she jerks her head up and looks at his face, but she's got a faraway expression in her eyes and Scorpius knows that an idea has struck her.

"You know how we saw that book at Flourish & Blott's today?" she asks slowly. "About the ten most magical places on earth?" She's got that glint in her eye that means that her idea is irresistibly good but also slightly crazy.

Scorpius nods apprehensively. "Sure. But we can't go to Myanmar right now, Rose." He does have some sense in him, Scorpius thinks. He likes Rose (frighteningly much so). He likes spending time with her. He likes doing the things they get up to. But this would be going too far. They could get into serious trouble for creating illegal Portkeys.

She laughs and takes his hand into hers. She feels the excitement rising in her chest. "No. Not Myanmar or Peru. Are you ready?"

He studies her for a moment; admires the freckles on her nose, the red hair falling down over her shoulders and the familiar blue eyes, twinkling at him with boldness and with warmth and definitely with a challenge. Because this is what they do. Rose and Scorpius. …And somewhere along the line they have started to spend more and more time with each other. Scorpius trusts her. He leans down to her ear.

"Take me away, Rose," he whispers amusedly.

She tightens her grip and then they're pressed into a constricted darkness that's taking away their breaths. But even when the uncomfortable sensation is over, Scorpius can't see a thing. It's very quiet. It doesn't seem like a particularly magical place to him.

"Lumos," he hears Rose speak clearly and the tip of her wand lights up their surroundings. Rose chuckles happily at his raised eyebrows when the only thing he sees is a dirty tunnel.

"The number one most magical place on earth. I think we'll agree on where that is," she smiles.

Scorpius doesn't need a book to know the answer. It's the first thing that comes to his mind, but he stares at Rose doubtfully.

"Surely we're not-… You can't apparate into Hogwarts. _You_ told me that," he says.

But she lets go of his hand with a wink and a little smirk on her lips and she starts walking down the tunnel. Scorpius follows her and her lit wand.

"I'm sure you remember our last year at school, Scorpius," she retorts and thinks of that glorious last year –the studying happily forgotten, in favour of more exciting moments.

"Yes…" she hears him say from right behind her, a question in his tone.

"Then you'll remember the many times we sneaked out at night." And that leads Rose to think of that time when they first started to really get to know each other, well into their sixth year of magical education. NEWT level classes were so different, because suddenly she shared them with all the other houses and before she knew it, she was closer to Scorpius and Valerie than she was to Wenda, who she had shared a dorm with for six years. Things started to change, back then, even before they left Hogwarts.

Scorpius seemed to understand what she was saying. "This leads to the mirror on the fourth floor?" He asks with both disbelief and excitement.

Valerie, Al, Norton, Scorpius and Rose. Different houses, but all of them wanted to get away from the studying for a while and all of them were prepared to get into trouble for it. Where's the thrill without the risk? Somehow they ended up together, sitting by the Black Lake, one afternoon. And somehow, after dinner, it was decided that paying The Three Broomsticks a visit was a good idea. Just to get out of Hogwarts for some time.

Sneaking out became a recurring event for the little group, especially during their seventh year, when all of them were of age and able to apparate to Diagon Alley.

"That it will," Rose grins broadly and turns her head to see Scorpius' expression. He laughs and they both feel strangely elated at the thought of entering the school three years after their graduation. Without permission. At four in the morning.

"That is _so_…" But Scorpius trails off, because he doesn't know how to describe their little adventure. Rose and he have ventured into the Muggle world at night. They have apparated to the seaside. They've checked out the Hog's Head, clad into dark robes and with their hoods covering their faces. They've magically wheedled their way into some fancy Muggle closed event for rich people.

But this is Hogwarts. It is so close and yet, in time, so far away. It's a happy memory and now they're going back.

They step out from behind the mirror on the fourth floor, quiet and careful. Because even though Professor Demoulin isn't their teacher any more, they don't want to see her stern frown.

Rose and Scorpius stop at the first window to look out over the grounds. The silence is almost reverent. Scorpius takes her hand and Rose feels her lips pull into a gentle smile.

The night isn't completely dark any more. The air around them is fresh and Rose can nearly feel the morning dew beneath her fingers. The Black Lake looks smooth and dark. The Forbidden Forest seems calm and peaceful. Everything is soundless; there's only Scorpius' even breath close to her ear. She squeezes his hand and he moves his thumb over her skin gently.

"It's quite something, isn't it," Rose murmurs.

Scorpius nods and then he looks down at her and smiles. "Shall we have a look around?" he asks quietly.

They stroll through the castle. Down to one of the courtyards, over to the Entrance Hall and up the familiar marble staircase. They don't talk. Rose realises that they're still holding hands. It makes her think of the last few months. It makes her think of Scorpius and herself and of how much more time they've been spending together. It makes her heartbeat speed up and her stomach clench weirdly. She likes that feeling. And she likes Scorpius.

"A lot has changed since we left," Rose states softly. Scorpius knows that she's talking about their lives and not the Hogwarts castle.

They walk up another moving staircase and he wonders if she's subconsciously leading him toward the Gryffindor common room. He remembers that the entrance is somewhere up on the seventh floor.

"I like growing up," Scorpius says. "Generally speaking, anyway. As hard as it can be; I like it now; puberty was a lot harder."

Rose nods. "It's nice to know that we've grown. And that there will always be more to learn. I like that; it makes life more exciting."

He wants to say something. It's not yet clearly formulated. It's something about their adventures, about how that's exciting and that he likes spending time with her in general. But Scorpius doesn't get to voice that thought; because in that moment they hear a loud cackle echoing down the corridor to their right.

They stop short.

Rose stiffens and grabs his hand more firmly. Scorpius holds his breath and listens intently.

There's a loud _bang_; Scorpius gives a start. Rose inches forward quietly, pulling him onto the next staircase.

"Galloping Gargoyles! What are you doing?" a voice asks harshly and they both turn around abruptly. But there's no one there. There's another gleeful cackle; it's closer to them this time. They feel a little bit like students again, their hearts thudding loudly in their chests at the fear of being caught. Scorpius pulls her farther up the stairs and they're very careful not to make a sound.

"You're going to wake the whole castle with this racket," the voice scolds.

They hear a loud snort. Then another. There's a clank reverberating off the walls. And another snort.

"I'm informing the Bloody Baron. You can be sure of that, Peeves!"

Something clatters onto the floor. There's another loud snort and then they hear Peeves swooping off. They hold their breath and they're very thankful when he's not coming in their direction. Rose and Scorpius slink up the stairs and try to meld into the shadows and the darkness. Rose glances down toward the foot of the staircase again and she very nearly gasps.

Because there's someone down there.

Her heart is still beating furiously after she has realized that it's only a ghost. The silvery being floats down the corridor, taking no notice of the two intruders. Rose turns back to Scorpius when it drifts through the floor and out of her sight. They let out a relieved breath. Rose tugs him up the rest of the staircase and it's only now, when they stop, that Scorpius realises they've reached the Room of Requirement.

They stand in front of it for a moment. He glances at the tapestry opposite; amused, as he always was, at the trolls beating up their ballet teacher.

Finally, Rose looks at him. "We can wish for anything," she breathes and a coquettish smile appears on her face, playful and teasing.

Scorpius attempts to suppress the amused smirk –the castle, the memories, the room, _her_ right next to him and that cheesy line… this is just too soppy to keep a straight face.

Rose laughs quietly. She throws her head back a little and bites her lips.

"Go on; you do the honours," she shoves him towards the ordinary-looking stretch of wall.

He grins at her as he walks up and down, and he makes funny faces, just because. These are the early morning hours. Scorpius feels reckless and free from any and all rules. Probably it's also because they have narrowly escaped a Peevish catastrophe and their hearts are still beating wildly. He isn't really sure why. But he likes being ridiculous and it makes her laugh some more.

All he thinks is that they need a place to hang out, where no one can find or hear them. But that does the job. It's a circular room with a big window overlooking the mountains; just like the sight from the Ravenclaw common room. He feels a bit like he's intruding into his own past home. There's a fireplace, a stuffed sofa and a couple of armchairs. They steer towards the sofa, because it's right in front of the window and they have both always liked the outdoors. Rose takes the last few strides at a run and throws herself onto the squishy sofa.

"Hogwarts!" she exclaims loudly and she has a broad grin on her face as she turns to look at Scorpius. He's standing above her, eyebrows raised, but with an amused smile pulling on his lips.

"Move, Miss Wheezy."

Rose laughs, "Oh, we _should've_ gone to the kitchens."

Scorpius shrugs and lifts her legs up, so he can sit down, "I dunno. I think we make pretty good cooks ourselves."

Rose sits herself up straight as well, but she leaves her legs draped over Scorpius' lap. "We do, don't we? We should make Cauldron Cake again, some time."

"What, so your Dad can eat all of it?" Scorpius snorts.

Rose chuckles and shakes her head, "Dad… Well, I didn't know he'd come over!"

Scorpius smirks, "Dad!" Scorpius cries in a high-pitched voice, "Oh Daddy, what're you doing here?" Rose hits him on the shoulder lightly, rolling her eyes amusedly. "Daddy, now's really not the time! I've got a bun in the oven."

Rose's mouth falls open and she laughs incredulously. Scorpius snickers and tugs at her curly, red hair.

She raises her eyebrows. "You do know what he'd do to you, don't you? You'd be a dead man, Malfoy."

He sobers up quickly. "Me?" But then his lips curl into a little smirk again and he watches her amusedly, if somewhat expectantly.

She feels her blush rise and hits him over the head lightly, "Well, _who_ was I baking Cauldron Cake 'buns' _with_? Eh, Scorpius?"

He grins and ruffles her hair good-naturedly. Rose smiles back and shakes her head slightly.

"We _should_ make Cauldron Cake again, some time," Scorpius muses, nodding. Rose isn't sure if he wants to say something with that double meaning, or if he simply disregards it.

/

They talk and they laugh and they tease each other. But they're tired. And as much as they enjoy their time together in the Room of Requirement, they do have to get out of Hogwarts. The Room supplies them with a passageway to the fourth floor and they make their way back through the secret tunnel behind the mirror.

This time they don't disapparate from inside the tunnel. They don't want to leave just yet.

Hogsmeade is almost, but not quite yet waking up. They hear a rooster, and the hoots of owls coming back from their night-time hunting. The sun's not up yet, but the sky is getting lighter and everything seems new and fresh and Rose loves breathing in that kind of pure air.

Rose and Scorpius silently look towards the Hogwarts gates for a couple of moments. They usually only see the castle from this side, nowadays.

"I don't miss it," Rose finally says decisively.

"You don't?"

She shakes her head. "I loved living at Hogwarts when I was seventeen. Now, I like having my own flat."

"Yeah," Scorpius agrees distractedly. "Besides, I was sick of school by the time we left."

Rose chuckles. "So was I."

They look at each other, grinning.

"_I'm in love with you, Rose,"_ he wants to say. But he doesn't know how to.

"That was a brilliant idea," Scorpius says instead. "Thanks for taking me back here, Rose."

She gives his hand a little squeeze and smiles. "Thank you for coming with me, Scorpius. …I like our little adventures. I don't know who else I'd do all of that stuff with."

He nods and grins at her. "We make a good team, Rose."

They're still standing on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The next step is apparating back to their respective homes. And then meeting up again sometime later in the day –for an ice cream, a Quidditch match or dinner with the rest of the gang. But lately, they've been stalling whenever that moment of saying goodbye came. They don't really want to leave yet. There's something left unsaid between them.

Rose sighs and takes a last look at Hogwarts.

"Rose," Scorpius says suddenly. "Rose, I-…" He wasn't completely aware of it, when he started out with his confession and now he's not so sure what to say. Be he knows that he wants to say it and that, really, it's time he did.

She looks at him, "Hmm?"

"Rose, I like you." He looks into her eyes intensely, trying to convey his point. "In a _my-Dad-will-throw-a-tantrum_ kind of way. I'm… I'm in love with you, Rose," he gives her a small smile.

Where did this come from? She gapes at him; her lips form an 'O'. And –wow- her heart speeds up like the new Firebolt broomstick.

And then suddenly Rose is right in front of him and she's not really sure how she got there, when she took the steps or what she'll do next. Scorpius is so close and she would like to just look at his face; _Scorpius_; just look at him and feel all that she's feeling; because, Godric, does it feel good. Her heart beating loudly and quickly. Her stomach quivering. The smile breaking out across her face.

"I like you too, Scorpius," she says. "In a _my-Dad-will-want-to-scare-you-shitless_ kind of way."

And then Rose laughs incredulously and a little breathlessly, and her arms are around his neck. Their foreheads touch.

"I like you so much, Scorpius," she whispers. He's sure someone set off Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks in his stomach. All he can think to do is bring his lips to hers.

Rose and Scorpius kiss; and they very nearly forget that it's past five in the morning, that they're still in Hogsmeade and that they should he heading back home now. Because they've both been dreaming of this and they can't really comprehend yet that it's actually happening. But it feels so good and they don't want to stop kissing and whispering and feeling their arms around each other. Is there no way to put the world on hold? They feel that there's enough magic between them to make it happen.

Scorpius places a tender kiss on her lips, leans back and they grin at each other.

"How about we have dinner together, tomorrow night," Scorpius suggests. "Tonight, that is."

Rose smiles and kisses him again. "Sure. …I'll talk to my Mum; maybe she can get us a Portkey to Peru or something." Her eyes twinkle.

It takes some time until they do finally take that next step and apparate home to their respective flats. But now, there's nothing left unsaid. Nor does it really matter where they are. Because everywhere feels magical.

**/**

**That's it. Do you like it? Please give me some feedback on my writing. And I'd love to know what you think of the story.**

**I named it 'Playing Ghosts' because, much like Hogwarts' many ghosts, Rose and Scorpius are back in the castle, even though they've already left.  
**


End file.
